Play With Me
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Written for c0da! Haru is fed up with his lover's inattentiveness to his needs and decides to do something about it. M for swearing/them sexual deeds


Title: Play With Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Haru is fed up with his lover's inattentiveness to his needs and decides to do something about it.

A/N: I can't...stare at it any more... (I know that I say that about basically every fic I've ever written. XD This is what happens when I try to edit too much.) Anywho...

This was written for c0da as a request! I hope you enjoy it~

And also a big thank you to kimosumiko, who is taking over the job of trying to keep me in check. X3

* * *

Grey eyes watched intently. Every jerk, every shake, every quiver, they watched. The other man was oblivious to it as he sat on the couch, sweating, panting. His muscles would jerk and twitch once in a while. He was obviously near the breaking point, and so was Hatsuharu.

Kyou had been playing his video game for the past five hours.

Not that Hatsuharu begrudged the act of playing video games; he believed everyone should have a hobby or two to divert themselves, and he had always been supportive, but he was reaching his limit.

At first it hadn't even mattered. After breakfast, Kyou had dove right into his new game and Hatusharu hadn't minded as he had a bit of work to take care of, plus some bills that needed paying and that had occupied him for a few hours. When those tasks were completed he brought the laundry in from the line on the balcony and put it away, then straightened up their room a bit. Tasks accomplished, he had returned to the living room and sat down to watch his boyfriend play.

Kyou's eyes had been glued to the screen for four hours by that time and Hatsuharu figured he would need a break soon. It was sort of entertaining to watch Kyou; he got so into it. His fingers would tap—pound, really—away and his face held nothing back.

Half an hour later with Kyou showing no signs of stopping, though, and Hatsuharu had decided to take matters into his own hands. Perhaps Kyou just needed a little push. Besides, watching Kyou tense and squirm around in just his boxers was riling the ox.

He had slid onto the sofa beside Kyou, who didn't even seem to take note of it. Since the cat was leaning forward, perched on the edge of the sofa, Hatsuharu edged himself in behind. Kyou had suddenly jerked as something on the screen startled him, his body coming into contact with the ox's. Hatsuharu's body responded quickly. His hands had gone to naked waist just above boxers and he had leaned in to nuzzle at the nape of the tanned neck before him.

Kyou had craned his neck to look back, eyes wide, and Hatsuharu had been glad to finally be paid some attention.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm in the middle of a game!"

It had not been the response Hatsuharu was looking for. He had put on his most seductive smile, rolled his hips forward so Kyou could feel his growing excitement. "Don't you want to take a little break?" He had been sure his tone would make his lover melt.

Instead, Kyou had jabbed him with an elbow. "I'm almost to the boss!"

Hatsuharu had tried not to sigh. "Afterward then?" He hadn't even been dignified with a response, the cat just waving him away.

Grey eyes narrowed. That had been nearly thirty minutes ago and Kyou was just now entering the boss battle. Hatsuharu watched as Kyou swore and convulsed over his controller through two miserably failed attempts, and by the beginning of the third, he realized something.

He had run out of patience.

Sliding from his seat on the armchair, he moved to stand next to his lover. Somehow it just pissed him off more that the other man didn't even glance at him. His fists clenched as he fended off his Black side. At first he thought about just unplugging the system, but that would only serve to make things worse as Kyou would surely want to fight about it, and then Haru would be stuck with his own hand for relief. As reliable as that was, it wasn't nearly as satisfying.

Without hesitation, he moved in front of Kyou and sank to his knees. Kyou finally deigned to give him the briefest of glances. "Haru, what are you doing?"

Hatsuharu didn't answer, hands going to the front of his boyfriend's boxers, deftly working his soft penis out of the hole in the front.

Kyou jerked at the unexpected action, eyes wide as they stared down at the other man. "What the hell are you doing? I'm in the middle of this fight!" His own words seemed to recall himself to the situation and suddenly he was frantically tapping buttons, no doubt trying to recover from his lapse in attention.

"Just keep playing," Hatsuharu rumbled. He leaned forward and took the soft organ in his mouth. It felt strange, really. There wasn't a time he could recall his lover's dick not being hard when it entered his mouth. He bounced it on his tongue, receiving a jab to the ribs from Kyou's heel. His tongue circled around it, making it flop from side to side, and he heard an indignant sound from above. The wrinkled skin was so soft as his tongue poked at and delved into every crease. The organ was so wonderfully pliant but it was wakening quickly.

There was something delightfully sinful about feeling Kyou's cock rise to the occasion within the confines of his mouth. It started out as only a couple inches past his lips, then it was growing, sliding across the ox's tongue as it swelled. It became thicker, firmer, the wrinkles disappearing as it gained length. The only thing that didn't change was how velvety soft the skin was.

Hatsuharu let the threats and insistent demands to stop wash over him; he knew that Kyou wouldn't set the controller down to lay a finger on him because it meant losing against the boss, and more than anything Kyou hated losing. By that time Kyou's length had become turgid enough to fill Hatsuharu's entire mouth. He flexed his tongue, the cock riding on the undulating wave; it was a familiar weight. Kyou's demands had turned almost to pleas—the cat insisted he never begged—soft and breathy.

But the ox would show no mercy. Let his lover suffer as he had. Pursing his lips tightly over the turgid organ, he slowly pulled back until it sprung free with a wet pop.

He was face-to-face with his lover's erection. It stared back at him accusingly, flushed an angry red. There was no sight more beautiful, barring the entirety of Kyou's body. Even as he watched, precum began to slowly ooze out, a pearly drop welling. Kyou was always so quick to burn. With his tongue he reached out, letting just the tip touch the drop, which seemed to cling to him. The brief, light tang of salt set his mouth to watering.

Instead of giving in to temptation he turned his head to the side and began kissing his way across the shaft, the lightest brush of lips from just beneath the head to the base, and when he was done he gave the other side the same treatment. Kyou's cock gave little twitches as his pulse flowed through it.

"Haru..."

Whether the growl meant that Kyou wanted more or wanted him to stop, Hatsuharu gave him neither. His tongue snaked out and ever-so-gently the tip barely grazed the corona. Kyou sucked in a breath as the tongue left then touched down again, repeating the process over and over. When he finally let the tip run from corona to urethra, his boyfriend's whole body shuddered visibly. Hatsuharu had seen Kyou in many stages of arousal and he could tell the other man was at an extreme stage. The cat was well and truly fully erect, cock straining toward him. Hatsuharu could tell by the draw of the skin that it was pulled tightly with the extreme swelling of the erection. The single drop of precum had been replace now by a dribbling line of clear, salty fluid welling from the slit and slowly traveling down the domed head. It was a great temptation indeed. He could smell it, that musky scent tantalizing, calling him, but he resisted. Just a little longer, he told himself.

Strong hands shoved Kyou's thighs apart, baring him completely and making him vulnerable. His lover tried to fight back, attempting to clamp his legs shut, but Hatsuharu had the upper hand.

"Haru, stop!" Kyou insists.

"Just play your game, Kyou, since that's what you seem so interested in," Hatsuharu replies. His face sinks lower, tongue sticking out to lick a long, hot trail across sensitive testicles. Kyou's dick jumps and his body shudders. Hatsuharu kisses the wrinkled flesh tenderly; it's so insanely soft and smells so good. He lips at the skin, knowing he's driving Kyou crazy, knowing he wants Hatsuharu to suck them into his mouth and roll them around on his tongue, to service them until they're so nice and tight, load fully ready to blow.

But Hatsuharu intends to cum first today. He wants to punish Kyou to the best of his ability.

He continues by dragging his lips over the wrinkled skin. When Kyou tries to close his legs again, it earns him a pinch; his yelp pleases Hatsuharu. His pace is completely opposite of the frantic tapping of buttons above. After a few more lingering kisses, he buries his face in them, nuzzling, feeling the skin drag along his own. Kyou's knees jerk upward at the sensation. "You smell so good," he breathes hotly and Hatsuharu continues despite the fact that Kyou's hands bump into his head.

He can feel the coiled tension in his lover's body as his tongue curls around one testicle and drags upward so slowly, tasting salt, his nose filled with the scent of clean skin and musk. He gives an exaggerated moan, knowing it's vibrating through sensitive skin. He even thinks about giving in for a moment and sucking on the heavy sacs when Kyou's dick bounces, tapping against Hatsuharu's brow. A wet sensation makes the ox pause and pull back, hand going to his ear; his fingers come away slicked with precum. Even now another long string is dripping from the tip of Kyou's cock. The ox smirks as their eyes meet. "You really want it, don't you?" he teases as he licks the wetness from his own skin.

The words make Kyou jolt, erection swaying; the glistening strand is shaken free and lands across Hatsuharu's neck and collarbone, clinging there. The unmistakable sound of Kyou's defeat is heard, the deep tones of his character's demise. Kyou has eyes only for him now, his face plainly showing his arousal. The controller is only held loosely now in one hand, which is resting against his knee. The other hand reaches for Hatsuharu, trying to pull his head closer, but he refuses.

"Keep playing."

Kyou stares down at him in confusion. "I died."

"There's a reload point before the boss, right? Try again." The indignant look Kyou gives him only riles him more.

"What the hell, Haru? You can't just do that shit to me and leave me hanging!"

"I'll start again as soon as you keep playing." They stare at each other for a moment, neither wanting to back down, but in the end Kyou's need proves greater than his pride. Reluctantly the controller is picked up by the second hand and Kyou continues his game. Only when Kyou is frantically tapping buttons again does Hatsuharu continue.

He stares at his work before him. The precum has dribbled all the way down to his balls. Kyou usually produces more fluid than most, but today he's in fine form. He catches the cat glancing at him, their eyes meeting again. "You're sopping wet, pussy cat," Hatsuharu rumbles. Kyou's breath catches. He shudders as a hot breath envelops his erection. He loses the fight for the second time.

"Again," Hatsuharu demands, and the tantalizing breath on his crotch is too much for him to not obey. His hips hitch as he starts over, as if to say, See? I'm a good boy. And this time Haru obliges, tongue ready to play.

The tip touches down just below the head and slowly, so slowly, travels upward, up over the swollen corona and down through the dip of the glans. It drags through the trail of precum, salty fluid piling up on his tongue, pricking his tastebuds. He pauses briefly at the very tip before pushing his tongue against the slit. Kyou moans above him, arms jerking erratically. Hatsuharu smiles to himself and sticks his tongue out farther, brushing the ball of his tongue ring against it. "I wonder if I could fit my piercing inside you," he murmurs. Kyou lets out the cutest little desperate moan and Hatsuharu gives in to his urges.

He starts by running the ball in little circles around the hole, precum slathering his tongue. Not bothering to pause to swallow as his mouth waters, he allows his saliva to flow over his lips and dribble over aching flesh.

Eventually even his patience is frayed, and he pushes the ball against the slit. Kyou shudders, and Hatsuharu thinks his reactions are always so magnificent, he's always so sensitive. He pushes harder, wriggling his tongue, torturing his lover's hole. Kyou's legs jerk against his hold on them, a soft keen building in his throat as he smashes buttons. A burst of salt tang hits Hatsuharu's tongue as Kyou's cock gushes more fluid.

"Fuck, baby, yeah. Gimme more." Kyou's eyes briefly shut at the murmured words then fly open again as he recalls himself. He wildly tries to dodge an attack, barely making it. His heart is hammering in his chest from excitement and tension, his arousal painful and yet so damn good. He didn't believe Haru but it seems as if the ox really is trying to jam his piercing into him. At this point he's only going through the motions of playing the game, the stimulation too much of a distraction. His game avatar is running in circles, simply dodging attacks. Every once in a while he glances down at his boyfriend's face next to his cock; Haru looks so serious and it only turns Kyou on more.

It hurts just a little, and it feels weird, but it's also reminiscent of the feeling of ejaculation. Just watching that tongue as it wiggles, working against his flesh, the sweet of Haru's balck lashes over his hooded eyes, gets him going. He catches himself staring too late and suffers another defeat. This time Hatsuharu doesn't have to tell him to start over.

Hatsuharu is silently enjoying the sight of Kyou's obedience, of his flushed cheeks. He decides to reward his lover and, after a final prod with his piercing, opens his mouth wide and begins taking Kyou in. His lover strains, jaw jutting out as Hatsuharu goes farther down. His tongue swipes thoroughly over every inch of flesh, cleaning way any precum still left, relishing the unique taste. He loves the fact that he is the only person in the world who has known that taste.

When he pulls away he licks his lips, breaking the strand of saliva mixed with precum that attaches them. "Tell me you want me to suck your dick, Kyou." He can see his lover's rapid pulse coursing through his erection. He teases again, blowing cool air across it, drying out his saliva.

"I..." Kyou's breath hitches; it's too hard to think about what's being done to him and the video game he's in the middle of. "Please..."

"'Please' what? What part of you should I please, Kyou?"

"My dick..." He wonders why it feels so hard to dodge incoming attacks; his limbs feel like they're going numb and all feeling is pooling is between his legs. "Su...Suck my dick, Haru." He feels like it isn't even him talking, like some sort of out-of-body experience, but that's crazy because he's most definitely feeling what Haru is doing to him.

Hearing illicit words out of Kyou's mouth always makes Hatsuharu terribly horny. His own cock is straining in his pants, begging almost as badly as Kyou's. Just the thought of entering his lover makes him attack all the more passionately. Parting his lips, he takes the stiff length before him in once more.

Everything about it is smooth and streamlined, filling his mouth. Hatsuharu can taste his own saliva over the taste of Kyou's flesh. Every moan makes him want to take it deeper. At first his tongue doesn't do much as he focuses on coating the erection with his saliva once more, head working back and forth, taking it deeper bit by bit. When he's satisfied, his tongue begins to move back and forth like a metronome, making broad sweeps. Kyou shifts, undoubtedly enjoying the sensation, but Hatsuharu has more in store for him.

He pulls back until only two inches are in his mouth. He curls his tongue upward and flicks the tip just beneath the head. Kyou hisses out a breath. Hatsuharu repeats the flick of his tongue over and over until it becomes a constant wriggling assault, Kyou gasping with hips squirming. Hatsuharu feels a swelling of the head in his mouth—unexpected because it's so soon—and quickly reaches up to wrap his fingers tightly around the base.

Kyou's whole body jerks and he cries out as if he were dying—which he just has on the video game as his neglectful hands go limp on the controller. "Haru, stop! Let me cum!"

"No," Hatsuharu gruffly replies. "When you win I'll let you cum." All other protests are ignored as his mouth goes deeper once more, sliding his tongue ring along tantalizing flesh. Kyou is woefully attempting the boss fight again, breathing harsh and movements lethargic, and that pleases Hatsuharu. The ox works his way down until it becomes uncomfortable, the cock on his mouth teasing his gag reflex. He repositions his knees and comes at it from a higher angle, and with a deep breath he pushes down. Kyou's cock enters his throat, filling it up and blocking the passage. Hatsuharu swallows reflexively, muscles tightening around Kyou. His lover groans so he does it again and again until the need for breath overwhelms him, forcing him to pull back.

Kyou has lost again, tortured and panting. "Haru... I can't..."

"Keep trying." Teeth lightly graze the head.

"Damn it!"

Hatsuharu smiles as some o the feistiness returns to his lover, fingers smashing against the controller with unnecessary force, brows knit in an attempt to concentrate. Hatsuharu ducks down, Kyou's cock resting against his cheek. His tongue touches the base, coarse hairs rubbing against him; wrapping it around the stiff girth, he slowly moves upward, tongue ring pressed against the underside. At the top, his tongue twirls around the head before he takes the cock in his mouth again. The weight of it turns him on; he could lavish attention on it for hours if his jaw wouldn't ache.

And if he didn't want to fuck Kyou into oblivion before that.

His mouth is bobbing up and down at a good pace now, piercing pressed up against the underside of the organ. Every vein gets teased by his tongue; he loves their softer feeling against the hardness. Before he knows it, Kyou is swelling again. He repeats grabbing hold o the base.

"I can't!" Kyou cries out, voice breaking.

"Keep going," Hatsuharu urges as the tip of his tongue teases just under the head once more. Kyou's hips twitch, his body undoubtedly confused on why it hasn't reached release yet. Kyou surprises him by throwing his beloved controller on the floor and Hatsuharu finally turns his attention upward.

Kyou is trying to hold onto the reins of his temper. His dick is aching so badly that he feels it might fall off if he can't get some relief soon. "I mean I can't, you asshole! You made me waste all my lives!" He really wants to punch his boyfriend right in the face for just staring blankly at him, but if he does that then he runs the risk of being stuck with his own hand after all this build-up. Hatsuharu doesn't say anything and Kyou is almost fed up enough to reach for his own throbbing erection when his boyfriend simply says, "I guess it can't be helped."

Kyou's head falls back and he moans as his cock is blessed with warm, wet mouth again; all the angry thoughts he has have flown from his mind. Hatsuharu takes him in deeply and he tangles his fingers in thick white hair. Then Haru does it, that special trick with his tongue ring; it presses hard against a spot on the underside, rubbing rapidly back and forth. Kyou's fingers twist and yank, his eyes rolling back as it proves too much.

Hips shove forward as Kyou ejaculates into his boyfriend's willing mouth, cock swelling for the third time. His balls tighten as his semen works its way out in a rush, stimulating his urethra as it passes through. Each pulse of his body expelling ejaculate provides a burst of pleasure. Hatsuharu's lips are wrapped tight around the head, tongue dancing over heated flesh as Kyou pumps his mouth full of cum.

Hatusharu isn't too surprised by the amount of thick, white fluid flooding his mouth; he did arouse his kitten quite thoroughly, after all. When Kyou goes limp, he makes sure to keep it in his mouth. The cat lays against the back of the couch, panting with eyes hooded, staring down at him. He grabs hold of one of his lover's ankles and lifts it till the foot is on the couch.

"What...?"

Hatsuharu doesn't answer, mostly because of the cum still sliding around in his mouth. The new angle exposes more of Kyou, the tight, pink pucker of flesh between his ass cheeks revealed. Once more Hatsuharu bends down, putting his mouth to it. His tongue sneaks between clamped lips and flicks over it, letting it know he's there; it flexes in answer. His hands grip round cheeks, pulling them apart for better access. He gathers cum on his tongue and slathers the hole with it. Bit by bit, he expels Kyou's seed from his lips, using his tongue to push it within Kyou.

Hatsuharu pulls back when his mouth is emptied, surveying the glistening hole he's going to violate.

"What are you doing?" Kyou murmurs, face telling of his post-coital daze.

"Recycling." Hatusharu can't resist and dives back down, tongue circling puckered skin before prodding at the center. Kyou pushes into it, muscles sphincter flexing, soft moans egging Hatsuharu on. His tongue works its way inside, a preview to the larger organ he's going to put there in a minute. He can hear Kyou's fingers scraping at the fabric, feel his thighs spreading wider in invitation. The tip of his tongue tastes Kyou's spunk inside the tight hole.

He pauses when his tongue ring butts up against skin, unable to get it inside. Undeterred, he spreads Kyou wider with his thumbs and shoves forward, wriggling and maneuvering his tongue. Kyou cries out at the assault, shoving his hips down, and Hatsuharu is rewarded as his piercing pops in. It's wedged inside his lover, whose body clamps down too hard for him to move. The tip of his tongue still flicks back and forth, but it's the pressure of the piercing inside him that drives Kyou wild, the balls rubbing against his sensitive insides. His lover bucks against him, moaning incoherently.

When Kyou begins to moan "fuck me" over and over, Hatsuharu gives in.

As soon as his tongue ring pops free, the rest of his tongue slides out easily. He straightens up, leaning in for a kiss. "I don't want to kiss you when your tongue's been in my ass," Kyou mutters, but his mouth still opens for Haru to invade, sharing the cat's own taste with him.

"Turn around," Hatsuharu gruffly murmurs and his lover complies, kicking his boxers off an ankle. Hatsuharu wastes no time unfastening his pants and finally bringing his longing cock out. He climbs onto the sofa, knees to either side of his lover. Cock in one hand, he taps it against Kyou's wanting hole before angling it and pushing forward, using his weight to shove and make the other man's body accept him.

Kyou's head falls back, fingers digging into the couch as his body is forced open. Hatsuharu gives the barest of testing thrusts before shoving hard. His fingers curl around slim hips, holding fast as he slams forward.

"Not...so...hard...!" Kyou gasps, but Hatsuharu is done waiting. His thrusts create wet, squirming noises and their skin coming into fast contact makes loud slaps. Hatsuharu rides Kyou's ass hard, drilling into it. His mouth is full of the lingering taste of salt and musk as he plunges into his boyfriend's clenching hole. Kyou groans as he's fucked, taking the entirety of Hatsuharu's excited cock. He can tell it won't be long as Haru's strokes get shorter, he must be so pent-up, and then the ox is thrusting hard enough to make Kyou clutch for balance.

Hatsuharu grunts, guttural and fierce, his final driving plunges making Kyou's hole burn and ache, and then he releases. Kyou looks over his shoulder to see his boyfriend's mouth hanging open, eyes closed, Adam's apple bobbing as he climaxes. It feels wet inside as the flood of Haru's ejaculate pumps into him, a fertile gush of seed filling his body. Haru lets out a shuddering breath behind him, leaning down to press his sweaty forehead against Kyou's shoulder as he attempts to recover. Kyou experimentally flexes his muscles, making his lover grunt and press his pelvis forward hard against the cat's rump.

"You made me break my controller," Kyou grumbles as long, pale fingers caress his hips.

Hatsuharu turns his head and nuzzles against his boyfriend's neck, licking a hot trail up to his ear. A hand has found Kyou's second erection and is slowly pumping. "Baby, you can play with my joystick all you want."


End file.
